teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett
Garrett was a supporting character and an antagonist in Season 4 of Teen Wolf. He was first introduced as a talented lacrosse player and freshman at Beacon Hills High School, and close friend of Mason Hewitt and Liam Dunbar. However, it was quickly revealed that he, along with his girlfriend Violet, were a pair of well-trained assassins known as The Orphans who were participating in the Deadpool hit-list of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills. His first shown kill was Carrie Hudson, a werewolf from Satomi Ito's pack before he and Violet focused their attention on Carrie's packmate Brett Talbot, who was worth twice as much money. When Violet argued in favor of giving up on killing Brett in favor of going after Scott McCall, who was the highest-valued target on the list with a bounty of $25 million, Garrett warned her against it, as the rumors he'd heard about Scott led him to believe he was too dangerous to go after at that point in time. However, after Violet attempted to kill Scott anyway and subsequently got arrested, Garrett did everything in his power to free her from police custody, including stabbing Scott's Beta, Liam, with a wolfsbane-laced blade and using his impending death as leverage to get Scott to help him rescue her while she was being transported to a federal facility. Unfortunately for Garrett, they were beat there by Kate Argent and her Berserkers, and while the former captured Violet, the latter were left behind to kill Garrett with their bone claws before he was able to find her. Early Life Nothing has been revealed about Garrett's life prior to his introduction in the series. All that is known is that some time before the Deadpool began in 2012, he and Violet formed a team, calling themselves The Orphans due to the fact that they have no parents; whether this is because their parents died or because they were abandoned and put up for adoption remains unknown at this time. Judging by the fact that one of the assassins being tortured for intel by Kate Argent stated that they "looked like teenagers," it is likely that they were actually in their late teens or early twenties and not high-school age as they were pretending to be. ( ), ( ), ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf Season 4 Personality Garrett was a cold-blooded killer and a psychopath who, like his girlfriend and partner, Violet, was motivated first and foremost by money and status. However, he did very well at hiding his murderous nature and his career as an assassin, allowing him to easily pretend to be a nice, charming, and normal high school student in order to get close to the McCall Pack and kill their members for their Deadpool bounties. He was so convincing that not even two of his supposed friends, Liam Dunbar and Mason Hewitt knew that he was really a murderous assassin, and no one knew of his true personality until it was too late. In addition to these qualities, Garrett is quite arrogant (although not as arrogant as his girlfriend and partner, Violet) and, like Violet, he was dangerous, highly intelligent, and fully lacking in remorse for the deaths he had caused, caring only for the monetary benefits he reaped from his assassinations. It was this heightened intelligence that allowed Garrett and Violet to go undetected for as long as they did, and, had Violet followed his plan to not go after Scott, they may have well stayed alive, or may have at least been able to survive longer than they ultimately did. Physical Appearance Garrett was a muscular, well built, and athletic young man, though he was shorter than average for his age; it can be assumed that his lean physique was due to his profession as an assassin, making it necessary for him to be able to defend himself in life-or-death battles. Garrett had blue eyes, blond hair, and tanned white skin and possessed an all-American style of dress which included boots, designer jeans, polo shirts, button-up shirts, and jackets. Skills Garrett was shown to be a moderately skilled combatant, as he fought in a quick and swift manner and was competent in the use of his weapon of choice, double-bladed knives, which he also often affixed to a staff or concealed in his lacrosse stick. He was also a skilled manipulator, as evidenced by the fact that he convinced his so-called friends Liam and Mason that he was just an ordinary student, and was able to trick Carrie Hudson into getting into his car so he could kill her. Equipment *Double-bladed pole weapon with detachable blades that could be concealed in a lacrosse stick *Duffle bag full of $500,000 worth of Deadpool payments *Cassette tape with Deadpool instructions from The Benefactor *Silver SUV Etymology *'Garrett': Garrett is a masculine given name that originates from an English surname, which itself is derived from the given name Gerard or Gerald. Gerald is a Germanic name meaning "ruler of the spear," from the Germanic elements ger, meaning "spear," and wald, meaning "rule," a fitting name for the character Garrett, who was an assassin whose weapon of choice was a double-blade-tipped spear. In America, the name Garrett means "defender," which is also an ironic choice for the character Garrett, given his line of work as an assassin-for-hire, making him the opposite of a defender. The Normans brought the name Garrett to England during their conquest in 1066, where it died out in the Middle Ages (though it remained common in Ireland). The name was then revived in the English-speaking world in the 19th century. Trivia *Garrett and Violet's codename was The Orphans. *He was shown to be a much more methodical and analytical assassin in comparison to his female counterpart, Violet; where Violet was easily blinded by her desire to make more money, as evidenced by how eager she was to take down Scott McCall (who was the highest valued target at $25 million), Garrett was more cautious and wanted to start with less powerful and lower-valued targets due to the stories he had heard of Scott's previous victories. **He was eventually proven to be correct when Violet ignored his warnings and attempted to take down Scott anyway, which led to her defeat and arrest, and which ultimately led to both of their deaths when he attempted to rescue her. Gallery 4x04_Garrett_and_Violet_at_party.png 4x04_Garrett_at_the_lake_house.jpg 4x05_Garrett_and_Violet.png 4x06_Garrett_and_Scott_in_the_car.png 4x06_Garrett_and_Scott.jpg 4x06_Garrett_comes_after_Liam.png 4x06_Garrett_threatening_Scott.png S4_Garrett_Mason_and_Violet.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deadpool Assassins Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Humans Category:Assassins